Ozpin
Ozpin is a character in the world of RWBY and the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Ozpin is introduced in "Ruby Rose," inquiring Ruby Rose about where she learned how to fight, her future goals, and joining his school. Ozpin's weapon of choice is his cane. Appearance Ozpin is a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. He wears an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He is often seen with a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem on it. Personality Ozpin is typically both stoic and affable towards people he speaks to. It can be inferred from his indifference toward Ruby fighting Roman Torchwick and the way he literally launches new students into the Emerald Forest for the Beacon Academy Initiation that he has no problem for the most part with putting them in mortal danger given the right reasons or to accomplish something. He is humble, admitting that he has made many mistakes in the past. In addition, Ozpin possesses a more caring side, comforting Ruby and assuring her that her appointment as team leader is not a mistake. Ozpin is also seen to care for the well being of his students, as seen with Blake Belladonna when he told her if she needs to tell him anything, she needs only ask and should not hesitate to do so. Ozpin is also shown to harbor a respect for the Faunus, something which was made clear during his conversation with Blake, yet is highly aware of the racial discrimination they suffer from humans. He can also be very blunt, as shown when Jaune Arc asks him questions about the launch. According to Ruby and Yang Xiao Long in The Shining Beacon, Pt.2, Ozpin did not seem himself while giving his speech to the incoming students, implying that he may usually be livelier than he was at the time. Abilities & Powers Though nothing about Ozpin's physical capabilities are known, his weapon of choice appears to be his cane, which probably has been weaponized. During the ending credits of The Badge and The Burden, a handguard of sorts can be seen that almost matches the one on his cane. Ozpin is a capable strategist and leader. He has the ability to persuade even volatile personalities to co-operate with his plans and knows the right balance of firmness and kindness to get the desired results from his subordinates. He is also flexible enough to 'bend the rules' if he feels the situation requires it. Trivia *Ozpin was originally going to be voiced by Monty Oum. **Matt Hullum also read for Ozpin before the part went to Shannon McCormick.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dleqek092RM RWBY Pre-Show Live Stream] *He seems familiar with Crescent Rose as he seemed surprised that someone as young as Ruby Rose could wield it, citing it as "one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed." **Given Ruby's statement that she designed Crescent Rose, he was likely referring to scythes in general. *His name could be a reference to the titular character from The Wizard of Oz. The color of his clothes could also reference the Emerald City from the aforementioned story. **Also of interesting note is that the Wizard's name, Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmannuel Ambroise Digg, acronymed as OZPINHEAD which may be what Ozpin's name and position of Headmaster is based on. **In the naming guide given by Monty to fan character makers, Monty stated that Ozpin's name didn't follow the naming rule in RWBY (that everything must be based on color or something that reminds to a color) because of various reasons. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beacon Academy Staff Category:Human Category:Supporting Characters